The Hots
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: "You can't help but notice me, Weasley, because I'm the sexiest man on the planet and you can't help but think of me. Even in ways you shouldn't" Rated M for later chapters. Gonna be fluffy


**A/N So this is my very first fan fiction ever written. It's from another site, but I decided to post it on here too. I never finished it, but maybe I will… haven't decided yet. Lemme know what you think**

**Disclaimer!: I am not, nor ever will be, the lovely JK Rowling.**

**Therefore, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Thank you Jo for the magic you've given us!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Two words:

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_ Those two words that happened to be a name would forever be connected to the name of Rose Weasley, aka me.

I'm 17, in my last year at my beloved school, Hogwarts, and my two very best friends were Albus Severus Potter (my dearest cousin as well) and, who else, Scorpius Malfoy. My parents were none other than the great (hard to believe, right?) Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Two-thirds of the 'Golden Trio'. The last third being Albus's dad, the amazing Harry Potter! Poor kid. Haha.

So as you can see I led this perfect life, completely full of bliss. My very own fairy tale.

OH FUCK IT! Who am I kidding? I'll cut the bull. My life was far from perfect. It was, simply put, a disaster.

Well, I mean, my family is fine really. Few petty fights here and there, can't avoid those, but nothing serious. My best friends and I, our own trio, would like to think we're perfect but as for me, I feel like I'm being torn apart by the Whomping Willow.

I remember the first time I actually saw him.

'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie,' said Ron. 'Don't get too friendly with him, though.'

Whatever my father said I couldn't help but stare at little Scorpius. He looked beautiful, like an angel. And the way he looked at me with his magnificent silver-gray eyes, it made me feel like he could read me and make me melt in an instant. In the back of my mind I'd just fallen head over heels in love with the one person my dad warned me against.

Once Albus and I were settled into a compartment, James having left us for his friends, the door slid open and in slipped that platinum blonde haired angel.

'May I sit with you?' Scorpius asked nervously. 'Of course!' I exclaimed.

This was the start of the new trio. 'How bloody perfect things use to be!' I screamed in my head. Why did I have to be like this? This fucking hormonal teenage girl who was starting to have the hots, that being an understatement, for her best unrelated guy friend!

Why, oh why, did Scorpius have to be just so goddamn sexy? Wait! Did I just think that? Sexy? OMG, my life is OVER!

We were on our way back to the castle for our final 'round' per say. Scorp and I were in the Head Boy and Girl's private compartment. What are they trying to bloody do to me? Sticking me alone with him! Albus was far too occupied with trying to find his girlfriend Cassy, and recruit Griffindors for the quidditch team. Dumb qudditch captain. Leaving me alone.

Scorp, Al, and I, along with most of Al's and mine cousins, were in Griffindor. Shocker. OK, well for Scorp maybe, but otherwise no.

Anyway, back to my whole raging-hormones-falling- for-my-best-friend problem. Yes, it's a problem. Trust me.

'Rosebud,' someone said. That pulled me right out of my mulling as I snapped my head up towards Scorpius. He was lounging in our much nicer cabin. OMG! He looks so good right now. If only... No, Rose. Stay focused.

'Oh yes, dearest Scorpius?' We had our moments of simple teasing, this being one.

'Oh. I was just trying to get you out of your trance and notice me,' he smirked.

'When can I ever not notice you, Malfoy?' I teased back. 'You and your obnoxious attitude. Not hard to see.'

He stuck his tongue out at me. Truth is, he didn't have an attitude problem at all really. Most people thought he was just quiet and sweet. Made girls chase him. Gr! HA! They don't know jack-shit about the boy. The boy Al and I knew at least.

No, no. Our loving Scorpius can play hard ball when called for, and that has actually happened a lot.

'You can't help but notice me, Weasley, because I'm the sexiest man on the planet and you can't help but think of me. Even in ways you shouldn't,' he winked then laughed. I laughed too. Fuck him. He was only joking, but he was spot on, and this scared me.

**Review! Pwetty Pwease!**

**This is my first story ever and I wanna know what you think! =]]**

**i will not be offended no matter what. pinky promise.**


End file.
